A Vocaloid Sleepover
by DAOJust
Summary: When Vocaloids gets together for a sleepover, then you know its not gonna end well! First Fic better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I Do Not Own Vocaloids, or Anything used in this story!**

Miku sighed, "_There is nothing to do around here…._" She thought. No songs to be recorded, no new songs to write, The Vocaloid Household was bored. Miku perked up as she thought of something to do, rushing over to her Master's house, the teal Vocaloid knocked on his door. Master answered the door surprised to see Miku,

"Vocaloid CV01, Miku come in." Master said always formal, Miku came in admiring his beautiful house, "Vocaloid, was there something you need?" Master said always polite, but straight to the point.

Miku bowed to him & straightened up, "Yes Master, you see, there's no songs to be recorded, no concerts, no tours, no new songs to write," Miku began,but Master cut her off "Get to the point, Miku." Master crossed his arms, glaring down at Miku.

"To be blunt, I want to have a sleepover with Rin, Len, Kaito, Luka, Meiko, Neru, Haku, & Teto." Miku said looking up at him. Master observed Miku & finally said "Alright Vocaloid, you can have your sleepover," Miku silently cheered inside but froze at his next words "And invite your genderbends, Kaiko, Luki, Nero, Dell, Ted, Mikuo, & Gumi…..understood VC01?"

Miku nodded & left Master's house, still cheering "_I have to tell everyone!"_ Miku pulled out her teal phone & called everyone telling them all the same thing "We are gonna have a sleepover!"

**How will this Sleepover turn out?, & does the Master have something in mind for the Vocaloids?**

**Haku: Stop asking questions, that only you know the answer to!**

**Fine…..R&R! & Haku will hug you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who review, You guys are the reason I write!, Anyways on with Chapter 2!**

Miku pondered _"Where are we gonna have the sleepover?"_, deciding to worry about that later. Miku rushed to the store, buying everyone's favorite character items. Miku walked to her apartment carrying everything she had bought, calling up Teto when she had un-packed everything and was dresed in her penguin pajamas.

A cheerful voice answered "Miku!, …whats wrong?" Teto demanded cheerfulness gone. Miku sweatdropped "Nothings wrong Teto, …except for I don't have room for the Vocaloid Sleepover!" Teto sighed "Miku, just have it at Len & Rin's house I'm sure they won't mind!" Miku facepalmed _"I'm so stupid!"_ "Thanks Teto you always calm me down!" Teto laughed "No problem Miku, Ja Ne!" & hung up.

Miku made her way over to the Kagamine Household, knocking on the door, Rin answered "Miku?, why are you here?" Rin asked holding the door open for the teallette. Miku came in shaking the rain off her coat. "I'm here to see if you guys will hold the sleepover here!" Miku exclaimed, Rin shrugged "You'll have to ask Len." Rin replied & left to get an orange.

**Will Len let Miku have the sleepover here? Is there romance in the air?**

**Haku: Again. STOP ASKING QUESTIONS ONLY YOU KNOW THE ANSWER TO!**

**Neru: Sheesh, Yowane calm down *resumes texting***

**Well R &R, and Haku, & Neru will make you cookies Ja Ne for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: *Gasp* I'm updating twice in a day? , Why yes I am, so to answer a question from one of my reviewers Why the Chapters are short? I don't know actually They seem long then are short sorry!, but enjoy this chapter!**

Miku hung up her coat; she hadn't been here since…. The Twins moved out. Hearing shouting come from one of the rooms, she could only guess that was either Len or Rin, after hearing Spice come from one Miku guessed it was Len's room. Miku knocked on the door, & Len answered "Miku?" gathering the teal Vocaloid in a hug, said "Come on in." Miku entered the room, various penguins & banana-related things littered the floor. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Len asked hair wet from a shower, "Oh yeah, um do you think you & Rin could have the sleepover here?" Miku asked, tinged slightly red.

**MWHAHAHAHA I'm so evil to leave you hanging, R & R make me happy! And Rin will share her oranges & Len his bananas!**

**Ja Ne!**


	4. A Vocaloid Sleepover Chapter 4!

**Author Note: Yo!, Lordess here!, sorry I haven't updated lately, but I will make it up to you guys I swear NOW ONTO THE CHAPTER 4!**

Miku bit her lip waiting for Len to respond; finally Len looked up from his _How to Keep Your Sister from killing your Bananas_. Miku felt her eye twitch at the book cover, She slapped it out of his hand "HEEEEEEYY! I WAS READING THAT!" Len protested "CAN I HAVE THE SLEEPOVER HERE OR NOT?" Miku yelled, Len blinked "That's all you wanted, Fine." Len said "Thank you!" Miku sighed as she left Len's room, & rushed back home to get the sleepover items & brought them to Len's house, just as she was unpacking the last box of ice-cream. The doorbell rang, Kaito & Meiko stood there "MIKU!" Kaito squealed hugging the Teal Vocaloid. Meiko tapped on Kaito's shoulder, Kaito turned to see her a questioning look on his face. Meiko facepalmed "Your squishing MIKU!' She told him bluntly, turning back Kaito observed the Teal Vocaloid who was the same shade as her hair. "Oops gomen Miku." Katio said bowing slightly, Miku giggled "Its ok Kaito…come on in!" the teallette holding the door open.

**So there you have it!, Chapter 4 R & R, Rin & Len will let you use their roadrollars! Ja Ne!**


End file.
